


my heart's on my sleeve, where's yours?

by christienneamber



Category: Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Klifford/Reese - Freeform, OFC/OMC - Freeform, Sad, angsty, bestfriends to strangers, i think idk idk how to write lmao, i'm bad at tagging HAH, sad af fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: "-who asked you to be by my side?! i never did. you broke yourself."





	

Reese was always by Klifford's side, she doesn't really know why but it seemed like it was her mission to be with him, always. It didn't bother him though, rather he appreciated her company. He always liked her presence every time. He liked her, platonically though. Same goes with Reese, she didn't look at Klifford romantically. They would act like brothers and sisters, fighting then making up. They would have each other's backs whenever one of them was hurt. They swore to themselves that in whatever they do, they would still be partners in crime. All the people they would walk past by would always ask if they were together, which leaves the two laughing and saying no. An old married couple actually called them once, asking if they were married or something. 

"Oh no, ma'am, sir, we aren't," Reese slid her hands inside her pant pockets. 

"We're just best friends," Klifford explains.

"Oh that's a shame, you two look perfect for each other. Me and my wife were like you two back in the good old days," The white haired man, who was caressing his wife's hand, replied. The two were blushing as they left the couple alone.

They really wondered why a lot of people ask them those questions, they don't even hold hands or whatnot. It bothers them sometimes, but all they do is just put that thought in the backs of their heads. They had relationships of course, Reese had about more than two boyfriends since middle school and Klifford had three girlfriends since his freshman year in college. Of course relationships has its ups and downs. And still, they swore to each other to have each other's backs whenever one of them got heartbroken.

Reese remembers a memory.

_A few months ago, Reese was wide awake at 2 am. Her black eyeliner was all over her face.  Her eye were red from crying. Her hair was a mess. Streaks of black was down on her face, towards her neck. Her boyfriend dumped her for a bimbo blonde, again. Reese swears all her relationships were the same. The boyfriend always dumping her for someone better. But tonight was worse than all of the relationships she had._

_She was in a house party, along with her now-ex-boyfriend and her friends. Two drinks and a game later, she got high off the liquor. Everything that was happening seemed to be so fast and swift. Well, that was until she sobered up the same time his boyfriend was making out with the most popular blonde in their university. Infuriated, she walked up to the two animals and grabbed the blonde by her golden locks, stopping the two from early devouring each other._

_"You **motherfucker**!" She threw a punch to her boyfriend and a slap on the blonde's fake tan cheek._

_"Babe I swear, I thought it was you!" His breath smelled a lot like vodka and tequila._

_" **What the fuck** , James? My hair is fucking brown, I have fucking glasses, and I do not fucking wear skimpy outfits. How the fuck was I her?" She yelled, pointing at the blonde who was currently on the floor._

_Klifford's brotherly instincts suddenly went on, and looked for Reese. Luckily he had found her before James was about to throw a punch at Reese. Klifford pulled Reese away from the fight, away from the party._

_"Let's get you home, let's get you home," Klifford said, as the small girl he was holding started to cry._

_Klifford started the engine, the only noise that was filling up inside the car. He started to drive, towards Reese's dormitory. Every once in a while he would try to look at Reese, trying to see if she was crying or not. But Reese wasn't crying or anything, Reese was playing with her jacket sleeve, her fingers brushing up and down at the fabric as she sniffled once or twice. Her eyes were glued on the window, looking outside. Klifford bit his lip as he continued to drive. Red, green and sepia lights were coloring the dark car as he drives up the quiet streets. The atmosphere felt thin, like anything would break at any minute. It was also very hard to breathe for the both of them. Like the oxygen they were breathing wasn't sufficient enough for the both of them._

_"Thank you," The girl weakly uttered._

_"No problem. Partners in crime, right?"_

Reese shivers at the memory. At how she was just let go that easily. She sighs, and looks over at her bedside window. Looking over the cloudless sky, the quiet night, she sighed once again. "Why do I always encounter shitty boyfriends?" She asked herself and drifted off to sleep.

//

"Are you sure you don't like Klifford at all?" Her new roommate asked.

"For the last time, Tina, no I do not," Reese responded.

"Oh but-"

"I swear I will kick you out if you don't stop that, Tina," She threatened the tall blonde jokingly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tina put her arms up in surrender.

//

"Woah Klifford, not bad man," Reese compliments Klifford as he modeled for her the suits he would want to wear for the annual prom. _Wow he actually looks good for once,_ Reese thought, _The sleeves and pantsuit fit him nicely, I bet he'll be King for sure._

"Are you sure Reese?" Klifford spun back to the mirror, staring every piece of his suited skin.

"Yeah man, I'm sure she'll like it," Reese replied.

"Are you sure this is the right color? Oh fuck what if she backs out? Oh fuck Reese man I can't-"

"-Dude! Chill! Yes Klifford that's the right color, and no she won't back out,"

"How are you so sure?" He put his right arm on his waist.

"I'm talking to her right now man,"

"What?" His eyebrows scrunched up.

"Messaging her right now, as we talk K," Reese showed her phone to Klifford.

"Oh, tell her I said hi,"

"All done,"

"Dude thank you so much! _I really don't know how to live without you, I love you,_ " Klifford runs up to Reese and hugs her.

"Ew, no need to be gay and all, Klifford," Reese inhaled his scent, and knows she'll be down deep after this.  _I love you too._

//

That's what struct her. _She loved him._ She loved him so much, she just never knew about it. She never knew that these tiny small feelings would turn out to be one big mess. Now she's crying again, crying because she knows that she can't be with him. She pulls out a cigarette, lights it up with the lighter Klifford gave her. (" _Oh dude you smoke now? Here, have my lighter, I have tons of those, yanno? It's like a keepsake now, don't lose it okay?" Klifford gave the Starry Night lighter to Reese as he smiles._ )

"Fuck you man, fuck you, fuck my feelings, fuck everyone," She cried, and puffed a smoke in.

This was now turning out to be a routine.

//

This was it, today was the day Reese is gonna tell it to him, she feels anxious, but brave nonetheless. Rumors had already spread that she did truly like him but he just disregard it. He wanted to know the truth, from her own mouth.

Reese goes over Klifford's dormitory. She goes up the stairs, with every step, her heart get heavy. Her heart starts to pump like crazy when she knocks his door. Greg opens up the door for her.

"Hi Reese! K's in his bunk, sobbing about some bitch, go comfort him will you? I'll go out to buy Chinese, you want?" Greg greets her, his sandy blond hair all over the place. Reese steps inside the room.

"Yes please, thanks Greg," Greg smiles and goes out of the room, closes the door in front of him.

"K?" Reese said, walking up to the bunk bed.

"Go away man,"

"What happened dude?"

"She left me,"

"She- What?"

"She did, I honestly didn't see this coming."

"Oh this might be a bad time, I'll just- I'll just go, I'm sorry,"

"No, stay... please,"

"Dude I can't, oh gosh you're messing me up again here, I-"

"What?" Klifford goes down on the ground from his bed, and eyed Reese, "What do you mean, Reese?"

"Look, I can't stand this anymore," she said, anxiety filling her up, " _I can't stand being by your side, but not being yours._ I'm getting broken because of you man. I just- I can't take it no more. _I love you Klifford,_ I do, I really, really do,"

"You can't stand-" he puts his arms up in frustration, "-who asked you to be by my side?! I never did. _You did this to yourself, you did the damage, you broke yourself._ Don't blame me for all of this, can't you see I have a problem of my own?! If you're here just to say this then leave. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't need you anymore. Stop messing with my feelings. _You don't love me,_ " 

 "Oh, I guess you're right," was all the words left from her mouth, and in the air. "I guess you never needed me," She took his palms and placed the lighter on his hands. Her cheeks were strained with tears. Slowly she exited the room, full of shame and guilt.

One thought was going on Klifford's mind, and it was _"I fucked up, badly."_


End file.
